Best Day
by Kaleigh Windelynn
Summary: Song-fic that begins as a memory and then progresses into the present of Draco reflecting on his life with his wife and kids. On Hiatus will be edited and revise in the summer.
1. Chapter One: A Memory

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All of that glory goes to the darling J.K. Rowling. The plot does, however, belong to ME. Lyrics belong to the beautiful Taylor Swift.**

* * *

_A pitter-patter is heard above the heads of two adults as they sit in the kitchen drinking coffee. The coffee drinkers look to one another. Knowing smiles are shared. The pitter-patter of the feet above their heads shifts to the stairs. A little girl with a soft golden blonde colored hair and bright hazel eyes runs into the kitchen and climbs into an empty chair. The brunette sitting across from the blonde man stands and goes to the cabinet. She takes out a small bowl. _

"_Cereal or oatmeal?" her voice is soft. She turns to her daughter._

"_SUGAR O'S!" the girl bounces, her curls following suit. She catches a glance of her father and she looks to the blonde man. When she sees the pointed look she adds, "Please!" Her mother nods and takes out the box and pours the girl a bowlful. After adding milk, she sets the bowl and a spoon in front of the girl and retakes her empty seat. The girl picks up her spoon and eats O after O from her bowl until there is only milk left._

_The blonde man reaches over to his daughter and pushes a blonde curl behind her ear. "Well my baby girl, if we want to go to the fair we should get going, especially if you want to get the best and biggest pumpkin for Halloween. You don't want to catch your death. Ask mum to get your coat."_

_The little girl looks to her mother and sets her spoon down. "Can I please have my jacket mummy?" The woman nods and stands again, taking her cup of coffee with her and walks by her husband, who pulls her toward him to get a kiss, which she obliges to. _

_The man and the little girl look to one another._

"_Guin!" The little girl's mother calls from another room, "Come get your jacket!" The little girl, Guin, hops down and thinks about shooting to the other room but before clearing the kitchen, she takes her bowl and puts it in the sink. Once the bowl clangs into the sink, she runs to her mother in the front hall._

_With a smile, the mother slides an arm of the jacket over a hand and Guin finishes putting her other arm through the last hole and zips it up. "Papa!" Guin shouts from the front hall to the man that is obviously lagging behind._

"_Guinevere Isla Malfoy, are you shouting in the house?" the male voice of her father comes from the room just off the front hall._

"_No?" Guin answers. Her mother smiles and places a scarf around her own neck._

"_That's what I thought," her father responds as he takes his coat from his wife. He steals a kiss that is stopped at a peck. He scowls._

"_Darling, later," she replies with a nod to their daughter._

"_Hermione," her husband pouts. _

"_Draco Malfoy, you will have the best day with your daughter. I have errands to run. Love you," Hermione firmly states with a kiss to his cheek. She bends and picks up her daughter and places a kiss to her forehead. "Love you Baby Girl. Be good for your father. I will have dinner ready when you guys get back. How does…fish and chips sound?"_

_Guin smiles and nods and goes to her father when Hermione places her in his open arms._

_The father and daughter walk out of the front door and stroll down the walkway. Within twenty minutes they could smell the fair. Once on the fairgrounds Draco sets Guin on her feet and lets her take off towards the pumpkin patch. For hours, Draco watches as his daughter runs through the throng of people pointing every so often at a game she wanted to play or something she wanted to eat or drink._

_Draco looks to his watch and notices the time for the first time in ages: 6:43PM. He looks up to see his daughter plopped on a bale of hay near the pumpkin patch, where they basically started. He kneels down in front of her, "Ready to go, Baby Girl?"_

_Guin nods._

"_Which pumpkin would you like?" he asks._

_Rubbing her eyes, she looks around and points to a rather small one that she could clean out all by her lonesome. Draco nods and pays the man. Picking up the small pumpkin, he sets it next to his daughter, picks her up and allows her to settle her head in the crook of his neck and then picks up her pumpkin. He leaves the fairgrounds and twenty minutes later, he is walking up the stairs to their home._

_Draco opens the door easily and sets the pumpkin on the front table in the hall. He goes to the kitchen and stands in the doorway watching his wife move about the kitchen island making dinner for the three of them._

_Hermione turns from her work and looks to Draco and their slumbering daughter. She turns down the stove and wipes her hands on a towel. She moves to Draco and follows him out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She reaches around Draco and opens their daughter's room. She walks in after Draco and folds down her coverlets and sheets and goes to her dresser to get some pajamas._

_Hermione pulls out a Dopey nightgown and closes the drawer and turns to find Draco slowly pulling on the jacket that kept their daughter warm. He gently tugs on her shirt as her mother pulls off her sneakers and pants. He takes the nightgown that Hermione offers and pulls it over Guin's head. Hermione pulls the dirty clothes and jacket off the bed and allows Draco to fold the blankets around Guin and tucks her in securely. Draco takes his wife's hand and pulls her to him. With a smile they both walk out of the room quietly and shut the door behind them as they go and stroll down the stairs and sit in the kitchen to eat._

* * *

_**Quick author's note: This is the first chapter, I don't know the final number of chapters will be until this is done. Maybe four but I was thinking three. Thank you for your time and I would appreciate a review or two... Same chapter just edited. I had a better idea as to where I would go with this. So here's the edit and the second chapter will be out soon.**_

_**Kaleigh Windelynn**_


	2. Chapter Two: The Perfect Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All of that glory goes to the darling J.K. Rowling. The plot does, however, belong to ME. Lyrics belong to the beautiful Taylor Swift. **

* * *

A knock on the door behind a young woman with warm blonde hair pulls her from her reverie. With a floor-length mirror in front of her she allows the reflection to allow her to see the person.

The same brunette, only older, walks in with a knowing smile. "Guin, pop will be here in ten minutes."

Guin smiles. "Is Papa a wreck?" Guinevere sighs and begins to fiddle with the white gown she's wearing. The strapless and intricate bodice of the gown reveals a tight and slim collarbone. The beading and detailing conforms to Guin's curves as though it was made for her. When the bodice line hits her hips it flares into cinched skirting.

Her mother steps forward and takes her daughter's hands into her own. "Stop fussing. Your papa is fine. You look beautiful. Mckenzie won't be able to take his eyes off of you."

Another knock interrupts a mother's soothing words. "Herms."

Hermione smiles and goes to the door and opens it a crack so her husband could come in. "Like I was saying," she continues as she goes back to her daughter. "Our wedding day, your father had the worst case of nerves in the world. I woke up to your father shaking. So much so, the bed was quaking."

Guin laughs. The sound makes the man that is in the middle of shutting the door smile. He turns and faces the women of his life. He observes his daughter closely as she fiddles with the skirting of her dress. Hermione smiles to her husband and walks up to him and kisses him firmly on the lips. Before she leaves Hermione says, "She's nervous. You guys have only a few minutes. I will be in the pew I love you."

Hermione walks over to her daughter and smiles. "You remind me of me on mine and your father's wedding day. You have nothing to worry about. You're getting married. Be happy Guin."

With a quick kiss to her daughter's cheek she smiles at her and walks out of the room to give her Draco a few more precious moments with their daughter.

Guin continues to fidget with her dress; her eyes are downcast watching her fingers curl around the fabric. Tears begin to run down her cheeks making trails as they end their path at her chin.

Draco watches Guin until he sees the tears and he walks over to his daughter and without hesitation, pulls her into his arms and rubs her back with a slow rhythm that calmed her as a child. When Draco feels Guin's shoulders slump, he pulls away from her slightly and places a finger under her chin and lifts Guin's chin to look her in the eyes. "You're frightened."

"Terrified," Guin's voice shakes with nerves.

Draco smiles and takes Guin's hands from her dress and pulls her to the couch and places Guin on his knee as though she were thirteen. Guin smiles slightly and fixes her dress to lie as near flat as possible. She looks to her father.

"Even with that dress, you fit on my knee," Draco laughs as Guin's body ceases to quake. "I don't believe you will not ever fit on my knee."

"I know, even when I am thirty with a child of my own. I'm sure we can fit with that child in my own lap." Guin smiles and leans her head on her father's shoulder, a familiar place to her. "I'm going to miss you, Papa."

"Well, I believe I will see you when you get back. Your mother made me promise to tell you something… I told you I would do no such thing but, I believe there is a need for you to hear this," Draco says with a nervous smile. "I was a wreck on mine and Herms' wedding day. I was so nervous. Your grandfather had to take me into the church's bathroom to sit me down to get me to breathe again.

"I nearly fainted when I was in the groomsmen room. I was crying and had thrown up by the time I got to the church. But that isn't what I want to tell you. I want to tell you that when I give you away I don't want you worrying. I don't want you thinking of me. I want you thinking of Mckenzie and how he had better make my baby girl ecstatically happy. And, I am so proud of you." Draco finishes. His voice cracks, his is low, and tears make their way down his face.

"Papa," Guin's tears are running freely down her face. "I love you and no boy will take me away from you. Declan is still around too. You can make projects with him."

"I remember when you thought I was going to forget about you when Dec was born," Draco says with a smile. "Remember what I told you?"

"No boy would ever take the place of my daughter in my heart. I have enough space for both of my children," Guin replies without a hesitation as though the memory happened moments ago. "Turns out, we both ended up being the biggest family troublemakers known to the Malfoy line."

A knock interrupts the father and daughter and a young man with white-blonde hair enters through a crack in the door. After he closes the door, he turns to face the father and daughter, blue-grey eyes are smiling as though he heard the previous conversation.

"Mom says it's almost time. I have to get mom up front so this is it, Sis," the young man says. He walks over to Guin and wraps his arms around her neck in a tight and protective hug. Guin returns the hug and sighs.

"I love you, Dec." Guin mumbles into her brother's chest.

"Love you, too Guinevere." Declan replies.

Declan smiles and lets Guin stand up and nods to their father. "Let's get this show on the road."

Declan opens the door and walks out into the hallway where there was another set of closed doors and looks around until he spots a head of brown curls and turns to face his sister and father. "See you two soon," and he walks to Hermione and they proceed down the aisle.

Draco takes his daughter's veil and pulls it over her face. He takes her hand and places it into his elbow and they take their place at the end of the wedding procession behind Guin's best friend and Made of Honor, Chelsea, a graduate from Hogwarts.

After everyone in the procession takes their place at the altar, the wedding march begins and everyone in the congregation from both families stand up. Draco and Guin walk slowly down the aisle and as everyone watches Guin, Draco includes, he observes that she is watching Mckenzie.

They reach the altar and they stop. Draco turns to Guin and fixes her veil as the tears from earlier fall again. He gives his daughter a watery smile and leans in and kisses her encased forehead. "I'm proud of you Baby Girl." Upon the smile from Guin, Draco takes her hand from his elbow and places it into McKenzie's and takes his place with his wife on the right side of the church. Hermione takes her husband's hands into her own, and they watch as their eldest child begins the next chapter in her life.

Draco tunes into the ceremony as the Minister speaks to Guin:

"Do you, Guinevere Isla Malfoy, take Mckenzie Anthony O'Neil to have and to hold, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do," Guin replies with a smile while looking at Mckenzie.

The Minister repeats this to Mckenzie who also says "I do" and the Minister turns to the congregation: "Mckenzie, you may now kiss your bride."

With a "finally", and a congregational laugh, Mckenzie pulls his wife to him and kisses Guin full on the lips. Guin's once shaking body is not shaking anymore, as Draco notices.

"Will the witnesses to this union please stand as I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Mckenzie and Guinevere O'Neil."

The happy newlyweds pull away from one another and take hands and walk down the aisle followed by their wedding party, Declan included. Draco turns to his wife who is also in tears and pulls her to him. "We need to get to the Manor for the reception."

Hermione nods and they stand together and walk down the aisle and out of the church where a driver of a limousine was waiting for them, the last two occupants as Mckenzie's parents were already there.

* * *

**So there is chapter two. I didn't want to do a detail of the wedding because I felt it would take away from Draco's perspective. Sorry it took so long (finals and finding a job tooks longer and more out of me than I thought), and thank you to those who added me to their story alert.**

**Reviews?**

**Kaleigh Windelynn**


End file.
